pmrplyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyubey
Kyubey '''(キュゥべえ) is a "messenger of magic" who grants wishes for young boys and girls, but for an exchange to become a Magical who fights Witches and Warlocks. Appearance In this Universe, Kyubey takes the form of a little boy. He appears to look like he's seven or eight. His age is unknown. His hair color and eyes are pink. His usual attire is preppy. Personality Kyubey cannot exhibit emotions of any kind. As a result, Kyubey often appears cold, calculating and scheming; traits that make him appear villainous in the series. It only seeks to achieve a goal; to preserve the universe from entropy. He appears to be enthusiastic to help the Puella Magi in their quest, offering advice where applicable, however, as more of his true motive is revealed, either by him or others, Kyubey becomes progressively more passive and observatory in a manner (although this could be because he has no advice left to offer). He uses certain speech patterns that indicate he may see himself as superior to the magical girls. He does not understand the need to be polite instead Kyubey becomes direct Powers * '''Telepathic communication- Even though Kyubey is able to talk to anyone with his mouth. Exposure to this apparently enables Puella Magi and potential Puella Magi to also communicate telepathically amongst each other when Kyubey is nearby * Invisibility '-' He can easily go invisible anytime he wants. Humans nor Magicals are able to see him once this ability is activated. * Teleportation-''' Kyubey has been evidenced to cross long distances in impossibly short time spans, the method for which is yet unknown but can be assumed to be teleportation. * 'Wish granting-' Kyubey can grant wishes of young girls, no matter how wild and unrealistic they may be, in the same manner, a Genie would. Kyubey only allocates one wish per contract and it is unknown if this ability is contract bound or he is able to use it at will. * 'Energy conversion/collection-' Kyubey is able to collect energy from witch transformation and filled Grief Seeds through an unseen means. In Timeline 6, he collects it by magical girls dropping grief seed fragments into a hatch-like "mouth" on his red oval on his back. How he is able to transport this energy also remains a mystery. Though in this universe, he eats them with his mouth. * '''Soul Gem Creation Kyubey is capable of creating a small egg-shaped gemstone called a Soul Gem for each Puella Magi; he does this by pulling the Puella's soul out of their body and forming it into their Gem. This makes the newly formed Puella Magi capable of transformation into their "magical form" as well as increased agility, strength, and pain threshold, at the expense of the original body turning into a puppet of the soul gem, and its feelings being numbed. Like with granting wishes, it is unknown if Kyubey can do this at will, or a contract must first be formed. * Replication After being killed, another identical Kyubey will appear nearby to consume the remains of his predecessor. This Kyubey appears to retain most, if not all the knowledge of the last after consuming the remains. This may suggest a "hive mind" or cloning process. It may also reference that "cats have nine lives", as Kyubey resembles a cat (Kyuubi, being nine-tailed foxes may also be a coincidental occurrence). * Soul Gem Stimulation As referenced in episode 7, Kyubey can create impulses of certain feelings on a soul gem simply by touching it. In Sayaka's case, he emulates a pike (probably mimicking Kyoko's) impaling Sayaka's stomach. Category:Characters Category:Kyubey